Everything Lies in the Darkness
by To Fall Into Deprivation
Summary: Filia Odium Riddle. First girl to ever go to ? school of wizardry. Possibly most powerful witch in the world. Most of all, she's deeply in love with Severus Snape. Follow her story as she discovers who her parents are, why she is the way she is, and most of all. Watch her gain the one thing she thought she couldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, you guys asked for it, so I'm giving it. I'll try not to give up on Solis but I'm not quite feeling the inspiration. BUT, I promise I'll try. Anyway this is just a little teaser, and depending on my feedback, depends on how much I write and post. How about that?**

* * *

**Introduction**

"Watch her, make sure nobody finds her. She shan't know who her parents are until she is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. Beware, her magic is strong and she will be capable of things beyond her years. Now, I must go, but tell her that I love her, and when the time is right, I will come for her." Bellatrix Black said all this in a rushed tone, then in the light of the flickering street light in the middle of the damp streets of London. Bellatrix handed over her most prized possession, a little girl with long straight silky black hair, pitch black eyes, and pale, pale skin. In other words she was nearly a spot on impression of Bellatrix and Narcissa could immediately tell it was her daughter.

"What's her name?" Narcissa asked, in awe of the cuteness of the little girl who could be no more than 5.

"Filia Odium Riddle," Narcissa gasped, astonished. "Now, I must go, take care of her for me." Then Bellatrix vanished, leaving a shocked Narcissa, and a blank little girl. Narcissa snapped out of her daze, when she felt an incessant tugging on her arm. Narcissa looked down and saw Filia, perfect in every way, but her eyes were heartbreakingly blank. Narcissa leaned down and grabbed the little girl, coddling her in her arms.

"Come on, lets get you home." Then, Narcissa vanished as well. Leaving just an empty street and a flickering lamp, in the damp town of London.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Said Draco in an awed voice. Narcissa looked a Filia, but instead of showing the awe and wonder children usually felt when they came to Diagon Alley, her eyes were blank. Let there be no doubt, to any outsider Filia would look absolutely normal. Her posture was straight and her head was held high, but one look in her eyes could make a person's will power crumble. The blank emptiness of Filia Odium Riddle's eyes, would make it seem as if the world was crumbling into an endless abyss and there was no hope to save it. Frankly, it couldn't be worse if Filia was condemned and going to be hanged, nothing had ever broken the blank look and nothing had ever surprised Filia or shocked her, or made her sad. It was as if she didn't have emotions. Narcissa sighed, _I just hope she is alright. I mean, I know she says everything's fine but, you can't just not feel. Thats impossible, right?_

While Narcissa was left to her ceaseless pondering, Draco excitedly jumped from store to store, dragging Filia, or as Draco called her, Veela along with him. It was a little inside joke, Draco always said Filia was as pretty as a Veela, if only she wasn't so pale and dark. But she had the temper of one. If one thing Draco had learned when playing with Filia, was to never get on her bad side. Due to Filia's excellence in wandless, non-verbal magic, Filia could blow-up a house with a single thought and you might never know it was her.

"Wow, look at this, its the Lightning Strike, the fastest broom yet. They say its not even on the market." Draco exclaimed. Pointing to a long broom that seemed to come in various sizes. It had the straightest twigs ever seen, and it was all made of a yellow wood and was probably heavily enchanted. Filia seemed to sense Draco's excitement and pointed at the display case. Narcissa smiled.

"Would you like one, Filia?" She asked. All the Malfoy's always tried to do their best to give Filia what she wanted, for she never asked for much, but if she didn't get what she wanted. Lets just say, she takes after her mother. Filia nodded, then pointed to Draco.

"I want Draco to have one as well. It wouldn't be fair." Filia whispered, and Narcissa nodded.

"Of course, Draco can have one as well." She told Filia before waving over a store manager and making the necessary transactions.

"Its not fair!" Draco whined, "You have my parents all wrapped around your little finger." Filia grinned.

"Its all in the blood." She said, grinning maniacally before dragging Draco to Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, know its been 2 months but I found some extra chapters on my docs. Hope ya like. Its short, but if someone reviews, I will post more.**

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Riddle. I was wondering when I would see you. I remember the day your mother came in here, just radiating power, and of course your father." Said Ollivander. They spent hours trying to find wands for both Draco and Filia, but finally they found them. Draco found his in a very calm manner, the wand was 10 inches, holly and unicorn hair. The wand spouted a burst of sparks that simmered on the carpet, leaving scorch marks. Filia's demonstration was much flashier.

"Oh, maybe this one." Said Mr. Ollivander. He took out a long black wand, with a snake winding up the side. The entire thing was black and seemed to radiate dark energy.

"African Blackwood and Basilisk fang." Mr. Ollivander said, his face a picture of fear. "I have never seen a wand more powerful. This is the only wand that has ever used basilisk as its core." He handed the wand reverently to the girl. "Try it out." Filia waved the wand, and nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander looked puzzled. "Ah well, another wand maybe." He reached to take the wand from Filia, but before he could touch it. The snake design that coiled around the wand started to wiggle. It quickly became a thin snake that coiled itself up the wand and onto Filia's arm. The snake was black and shiny, but it's eyes glowed red.

"SSSSSS," It hissed at Mr. Ollivander and spit a rope of fire that quickly set Mr. Ollivander's robe alit.

"Aguamenti!" Shouted Mr. Ollivander, the jet of water put out the fire, leaving Mr. Ollivander charred and soaking wet. The snake hissed again, making Mr. Ollivander jump back a few feet, wand at the ready to put out any fire the snake would spit at him. Instead the snake, no longer sensing any threat to its master, crawled up Filia's arm and seemed to flatten until it was a black snake tattoo, winding itself around and around Filia's forearm.

"Well, that was exciting." Said Narcissa. Mr. Ollivander seemed to grumble something along the lines of, "Exciting my arse … Did it have to be fire … Why me." Draco collapsed into laughter on the floor and a small smile graced Filia's face.

Soon, all the purchases were made and Mr. Ollivander seemed just a bit too excited at them leaving. As, he shoved them out the door, and from the doorway shouted, "Bye! Have a nice day!" Before slamming the door shut. Narcissa seemed furious at Mr. Ollivander's blatant disregard for their status, but instead of confronting him, grabbed the two children's arms and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. For, they would need the time to get ready, they had school tomorrow.


End file.
